heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of the Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pinguinus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 08:22, August 31, 2011 Yeah, feel free to make the Lentaa page, as well as stat pages for your other creations. Just keep the stats within reason. :) Pinguinus impennis 11:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Quest I think it is. Does chat work for you? HolbenilordTalk 09:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) IE7? Gosh. Mozilla Firefox for me, 6.0.1. HolbenilordTalk 10:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you like IE7? HolbenilordTalk 10:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, those stats are fine. '' Pinguinus impennis'' 12:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Rothel is... complicated. His health is well over a thousand. So don't go messing with him. As for the Lentaa, they just get really good armor. Armor that decreases damage by quite a bit. Pinguinus impennis 12:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Hector has a hit strength of 90, because of his Hellbeam. Pinguinus impennis 12:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. It helps to prevent players from being stuck on the same planet for too long. Pinguinus impennis 15:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to come play Heroes of the Multiverses? Pinguinus impennis 15:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know: do you have any preferences? Pinguinus impennis 15:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Join chat, that's where we play it. Pinguinus impennis 15:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So that's why you never came on to chat. Oh well. We can use the Gameboard. Pinguinus impennis 15:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Sorry, I forgot we were gonna play this. Tell you what: edit the gameboard, give some information about your character and equipment, as well as what quest you want to play. You can choose one we already have, or I can make up a new one as we go along. Anyway, I'll edit and add your situation, and we'll basicly take turns editing the page over a series of days. Pinguinus impennis 04:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to look at the Gameboard! Also, I edited the main page. Pinguinus impennis 02:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? I won the Big Al game! I finished level 3 (without killing a Diplodocus), and then I went on to Level 4 and mated with a female (and tried to mate with a scorpion, but it wasn't interested.) Anyway, I wanted to say thanks, since it was your advice that got me there. :) Also, check the Gameboard. Pinguinus impennis 19:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) BTW, what's the highest Big Al score you've ever gotten? I just got 6678. Pinguinus impennis 03:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, I edited the Gameboard. Pinguinus impennis 04:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) read this post! Pinguinus impennis 20:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You have a choice. We can either move the game we were playing (Where your Gaedrongo got beat up and robbed by Arbotiles) to its own article, or we can start a new game. Completely up to you, I don't care either way. Pinguinus impennis 20:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) OK. Should I be Gamemaster, or do you want to? Pinguinus impennis 17:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Let's start a new one. Pinguinus impennis 17:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) If you want, you can sign up for Game: Assault on the White Flag, but it won't start till tomorrow. Pinguinus impennis 17:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're gamemaster. I want to roleplay on one of "my" planets, but you can choose which one. Pinguinus impennis 17:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to create the Game page? Pinguinus impennis 17:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Look Sorry to interrupt... but I think you will find this amusing if nothing else. I was just creating the Shonisaurus article on Wiki Prehistorica when I came across this insanely outrageous study some geologists made. You'll know it when you see it on the article. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 17:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Look what I made! http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/trailermaker/view/7iyw6g Pinguinus impennis 13:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I have made my character for the Survival game. Character: Frank Pinguinus impennis 14:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Medieval Universes What do you think of a Medieval Universes Expansion? Pinguinus impennis 18:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to see about getting to work on this expansion soon. BTW, I made my game move. Pinguinus impennis 18:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC)